1. Field
The following description relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner which includes a particle sensor configured to measure a particle concentration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is a device which controls temperature, humidity, air flow, a distribution and the like, by using a refrigeration cycle, and simultaneously removes particles and the like in air.
Recent air conditioners have an ability to clean air, by measuring a contamination degree of an interior to clean air, providing information on the air contamination degree of the interior to users, and may automatically control an operation state of an air conditioner according to the air contamination degree of the interior. Recently, the need to measure fine particles having a diameter of 10 μm or less and ultrafine particles having a diameter of 2.5 μm or less has been increased because of a changing environment.
Even though a conventional air conditioner may include a particle sensor, the particle sensor cannot sense fine particles or ultrafine particles which have been generated recently.
In addition, an additional filter is installed at an inlet in which a sensor is installed to prevent the influx of large-sized foreign material into an air conditioner. In this case, the manufacturing of an air conditioner is complex and the aesthetic quality thereof is decreased.